Callie Foster
by Greyowl23
Summary: Callie is the biological daughter of Mike and Stef. Callie is twenty, but Brandon's sixteen, Twins are fifteen, and Jude's thirteen. Brandon and Jude are brothers and are being fostered when Callie comes. Will Callie be able to hold herself together when problems from her past come back? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Callie is Stef's biological kid. Callie is twenty, but Brandon is sixteen, twins fifteen, and Jude thirteen. Twins are adopted, Brandon and Jude are new foster kids, they're brothers. Callie comes home to visit.**

Callie's POV

"Hey, I'm here!" I called, opening the front door to Mom's house. I heard people walking down the stairs and moms and the twins came into view. They were followed by two boys.

"Callie!" Mariana squealed, almost tackling me in a hug. "I missed you so much. "

"I missed you too, Mari," I said, untangling myself from my sister's embrace. "Hey Jesus."

"Hey Callie," Jesus said, walking over to give me a hug.

"God, why are you so tall?" I asked, fake-whining. "It feels like I'm younger than you."

Moms were next. They hugged me and mom said," We missed you so much, Callie."

"We've all been waiting for you to get here," Mama said, smiling. "How's college treating you?"

"Good," I said. "And who are you guys?" I asked looking at the two boys. One was significantly taller than the other, and I was pretty sure they were brothers.

"Oh, Callie, these are the kids I told you we were fostering," Mom explained, looking back at the boys. "That's Jude and that's Brandon," she said, pointing from the youngest to the oldest.

"Okay, but I only remember there being one," I said.

"Oh, right," Mama said, chuckling."Jude just joined us last week. He's Brandon's brother."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys," I said, smiling at the two of them. They both had straight faces, and Brandon waved politely at me. "Mariana, will you direct me to where I'll be staying."

"Oh, you're going to stay with me because Brandon and Jude are staying in your old room." Mari explained

"That's cool," I said, shrugging. "Lead the way, Mari."

"Hey Callie," Mom called, "is Issac going to be joining us?"

I sighed and said, " We broke up, Mom."

"That's terrible, Cals," Mom said. "Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said, not wanting to let everyone in the room know that Issac cheated on me. "I'm gonna go up and get settled in Mari's room. I'll be down in a little while."

"Be warned, Mariana has a nerd fortress that her and Emma built in her room," Jesus said, chuckling. "There's computer codings and STEAM club stuff everywhere in there."

"Shut up, Jesus," Mariana said, slapping our brother's arm. "It's not that bad. Come on."

I walked up the stairs following Mariana and we entered her room. "Jesus was not kidding," I said, looking at the two laptops, robotic arms, and the giant robotics competiton trophy.

"Oh my God, you guys are so unsuppprtive," Mari said dramatically, and I laughed. "I guess I'll just call Emma and bring our nerd fortress down."

"Oh, come on," I said, shoving her playfully. "Don't be so dramatic. I think it's cool that your a nerd."

-linebreak-

"Mom pass the potatoes," Jesus said, reaching for the bowl.

"Jesus, will you let the others get some before you get seconds," Mom said, handing the bowl to me.

"Callie hand me the bowl," Jesus pleaded.

"Sorry bro," I said, smiling. "I'm keeping this bowl away from you. It's been nine months since I've had some of Mama's potatoes. They're the best thing in the world."

"Ughh. Come on Cal," Jesus said. "Help your brother. I'm starving over here."

"Moms, when's the last time you fed him?" I asked sarcatically. "A week? A month? God, Jesus, I saw you eating chips like ten minutes ago." I turned to Brandon and Jude and said," Here. Take some before Jesus eats it all."

"Thanks," Brandon said, reaching for the bowl. He took half a spoonful and handed the bowl to his brother.

"Oh, come on," I said, forming a smile towards the reserved sixteen year-old. "You better take more than that before the bowl gets to Jesus."

Brandon shook his head, and looked at his plate. "So, Cals," Mom said, and I turned to her. "You still using the camera I got you for your birthday?"

"Yes, I actually took these really cool pictures the other day," I said, poking at my plate. "Is Dad stopping by tomorrow?" I asked. "He said he was going to come see me when I come to visit."

"Callie, there's no easy way to put this," Mom said softly. "But your father is drinking again."

I couldn't believe what my mom had said. "No, he can't be. He promised me he was done for good after... that thing happened," I said, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"I know this is upsetting, sweetheart," Mama said, putting her hand on mine. "We thought he was done for good as well. Maybe if you go to his place tomorrow and talk to him, it'll help."

"He doesn't deserve me talking to him," I said, letting anger take over. "After everything that's happened, especially that one night, because of his drinking. Why can't he just get his life together."

"Why do you keep saying 'that one night'?" Jesus asked curiously.

"It's not important," I said, standing up and pushing in my chair. "I'll be in Mariana's room." I ran to the stairs and made it to the top of the stairs before I let the tears start falling. I ran to Mariana's bed and collapsed on the mattress. "God, I'm a mess," I muttered to myself.

A few minutes later, I was snuggled under the covers, crying silently when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Callie," Mom said as she waked in. "How you holding up?" I shrugged and wiped my eyes. "Have you been having panic attacks again?"

I nodded and said shakily," I know it was two years ago, but I can't help but think that if Dad hadn't been late picking me up, I wouldn't have been... raped."

"Honey, I know that your father feels terrible about that," Mom said, wiping the fresh tears. "Honestly, if your father had been there on time, it wouldn't have happened. But if your gonna hate anyone, hate that sick, twisted, psycopath that did that to you."

"Mom, Issac cheated on me," I said, letting more tears fall. "That's why we broke up. Why are men so frustrating?!" Mom chuckled and I said," How is this funny?"

"I'm not laughing at you, honey," Mom answered, leaving me confused. "Mariana literally asked me that question yesterday."

"Looks like she's figured it out before I did," I said, holding a pillow close to my chest. "At least I know that she won't get caught up in boys like I did. At least you have one daughter who's smart."

"Callie, you're smart," Mom said, climbing onto the bed with me. "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who got a full scholarship to photography school, not Mariana. You're smart and talented, Callie. And I love you no matter what."

"Well you probably won't be surprised to hear that college is crappy as usual," I said. "My grades are fine, but I'm struggling to keep them that way. I feel like a complete failure, Mom."

"You're not a failure, Cals," Mom said, hugging me. "Tell you what, since you're off for summer break, why don't you stay with us for the summer."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at Mom. "I don't want to add to the four people you're taking care of."

"Please," Mom said, smiling. "I still buy all the things that only you would eat or use out of habit. Plus, I'm sure Mariana won't mind having another girl in the house."

"Okay," I said, smiling. "Just let me get the rest of my stuff out of my car."

 **A/N: New story. What do you think? Yes, Callie was still raped, but it wasn't by Liam and it will explain what happened in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stef's POV

The doorbell rang and I opened the door, somewhat surprised to see Mike standing there. "Hey Stef," he said. Mike looked rough. "Is Callie here?"

"Yes she is, Mike," I said to my ex-husband. "She's not too happy that you've been drinking again. But I'll go get her so you guys can talk."

"How's she holding up?" Mike asked, and I turned back to face him.

"Well Issac broke up with her," I started, clasping my hands together. "And the panic attacks are back. She also feels betrayed by like every man she knows, besides Jesus. "

"I'm real sorry, Stef," Mike said, looking down. "What should I do to make it up to her?"

"Well I'd start by apologizing and getting help," I said to Mike. "I'll be right back." I went up the stairs and said," Callie, your dad's here." When there was no answer, I walked towards Mariana's room, and saw that it was empty. "Cal-" I started, but I stopped when I heard clapping and an unfamiliar laugh.

I walked towards Brandon and Jude's room, where the sounds were coming from. I walked in and saw Brandon sitting at Callie's old piano and Callie with her old guitar. "Hey, what're you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Brandon used to play piano so I was teaching him the basics," Callie replied, looking to Brandon who was giving a small smile. "Jude was just enjoying the show."

"Okay, well, Callie your father's here," I said, standing in the doorway. Callie nodded and walked out, patting Jude's shoulder on the way out. "How did you do that?" I asked after we left the room.

"Do what?" Callie asked, straightening her ponytail.

"Made Jude and Brandon happy and being able to get near Jude without him flinching," I answered, looking at my daughter.

Callie shrugged and said," I guess I have a gift." She made her way down the stairs, and looked at her dad. "Hey Dad," Callie said, smiling softly.

"Hey Callie," Mike said, smiling towards our daughter. "You look great. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Dad," Callie said, walking closer to her dad. Callie had been hesitant with making contact and being alone withmen ever since the incident at the airport. She even seemed afraid to be left alone with Jesus. I noticed how Callie left the door wide open when she was playing music with Brandon and Jude. It took me back to the day that destroyed my Callie.

 **Flashback**

 _My phone rang and I saw Callie's picture. I answered the phone and said," Hey baby. You at your dad's yet? " I heard crying on the other sude of the phone and I said," Callie, honey, are you okay?"_

 _"Mommy," I heard Callie sob through the other side of the phone. It was the first time in a long time that my now eighteen year-old daughter had referred to me as 'mommy'. "Mom, I need you. Can you come pick me up from the airport?"_

 _"Oh, baby, I'll be right there," I said, pulling on my shoes. "Callie, what happened?" I asked as I got in the car. I was already speeding down the road, and the only sound coming from Callie's side of the phone were her sniffles and sobs. "Callie, I need you to answer me. What happened?"_

 _"Dad was supposed to pick me up but he never showed," Callie started saying through the phone. "When I was waiting, this guy came up to me and grabbed me. He dragged me to the airport bathroom and-and..." Callie trailed off and once again all I heard were her sobs._

 _"Callie, what did he do?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I was thinking._

 _"He raped me, Mom," Callie answered, crying harder. "I don't remember what he looked like, I think he was wearing a holiday mask of some sort. He left after he raped me. I'm still in the bathroom, and I don't want to go home with Dad. I want to go home with you."_

 _"Okay," I said, unbuckling and stepping out of the car. "I'm here. I'm running towards the bathroom." I ran into the bathroom and called out," Callie?"_

 _"Mom?" I heard Callie's voice call out and I busted open the stall door where her voice came from. I saw Callie curled up, shaking in fear. I ran to her and she wrapped her arms around me, and I didn't want to let go._

 _"Oh, my baby," I said, letting a few tears fall down mt face. "Come on, we need to get you to the doctor's."_

 _"Why?" Callie asked, tightening her arms around me. "I just wanna go home, Mom."_

 _"Oh Cals, I know," I said, glad I was strong enough to pick her up. "But we have to make sure that you didn't get any STDs or you're not pregnant. Trust me, I wont leave you."_

 _"Okay, Mom," Callie said holding onto me as I made my way to my car._

 **End of Flashback**

"Mom," Callie said, and I looked to her. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She asked.

I nodded and said," Yeah, we'll be right back Mike." I put my hand on Callie's back as we walked to the kitchen. I noticed how upset Callie looked and I asked," What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mom, Dad wants me to eat dinner at his house," Callie said. "I don't want to go there alone. I can't-" Callie stopped talking and sat down in a chair. Her face looked like the color was drained from it.

"Callie, honey, are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to my daughter.

Callie shook her head and said," Mom, I don't want to go. The last time I was alone with a guy-" Callie stopped again and I noticed that Callie was showing signs of her having a panic attack. I quickly shot up and ran to the sink with a rag and quickly wet it with cool water. I ran back to Callie and put the rag on her neck.

"Callie, take deep breaths for me," I said, rubbing circles on her back and trying to calm her ragged breathing. "It's just me, love," I said. "I'm not going to leave you. I need you to calm down. Look at me, Callie. It's just me, love."

After a few minutes, I got Callie to calm down, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, snuggling against me. "I freaked out about being alone with a guy. I know Dad would never hurt me, but it still-"

"Brought up bad memories," I finished for her. She nodded and I asked," How long has it been since the panic attacks have returned, you know, regularly.

"Six months," Callie whispered, hugging me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Well, if that ever happens again, come to me," I said. "I don't want you handling this stuff on your own. Come on, let's get you upstairs and I'll explain to your dad that tonight's not a good night for you to come over."

Callie got up and we walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Callie, you okay?" Mike asked as he saw Callie's tear stained face.

Callie nodded and I said," Mike, tonight's not a good night for Callie to come over. Maybe you can come over here for dinner tomorrow. Bye Mike. "

Mike nodded and said," Bye Callie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mike left and I said," Come on Callie. We can lay down in my bed and watch movies. Maybe, if we're lucky, Mariana and Mama will get back soon so wr can all cuddle together. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Callie answered. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Cals."


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

I was upstairs in Mari's room, quiestly strumming on my guitar, when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Once the door opened, I saw Jude's face. "Hey Jude," I said, and he smiled softly back at me.

"Hi," he said softly. "Ummm, I was wondering if you could show me the basics on like playing a guitar. It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought I'd ask."

"No, that's okay. I'd love to show you," I answered, and Jude smiled again.

"Thank you, Callie," Jude said, and he sat down next to me, closing the bedroom door behind him.

I felt myself get a little nervous and I asked," Could-could you leave the door open please?"

Jude looked at me and said," Sure. I just assumed that since it was closed before..."

Jude got up and opened the door to the bedroom. When he sat back down I said," Sorry, I just- it's a long story."

"It's okay," Jude said. "So what do I learn first?"

"Well, let me teach you the basic notes, and we'll go from there. That sound okay?" I asked, and Jude nodded. "Okay, so first you want to put your fingers just like this," I said, demonstrating on my guitar. "Here, do what I just did. Put your fingers just like that." Jude tried to do so, and he had a few fingers in the wrong place. "Here," I said, moving some of his fingers to the right place.

Jude laughed and said," Sorry, I'm not really good at this stuff."

"That's okay," I said. "I was pretty bad too." I put his fingers on the strings and I said," Now strum with your other hand while holding down on the strings with your fingers." Jude strummed and I said," That was good. Now for the next note.."

-linebreak-

After an hour, Jude was done and left the room. Almost immediately, Mom came in and asked," How Callie? That is the most I've heard him talk to anyone besides his brother."

"Who, Jude?" I asked, setting my guitar down. "You just have to let him come to you. He's really sweet and quiet."

"Uh huh," Mom said. "I need to talk to you. " Mom shut the door and sat down next to me.

"What is it?" I asked, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Your dad and I think we found him," Mom said softly. "We were able to find him. We finally salvaged the footage from the airport and there he was. But, we need you to come down to the station and confirm it so we can start the trial."

"Do I have to see him?" I asked, and Mom nodded. "I don't want to see him. I just want him to be put away. But if that's what it takes, I'll do it."

"Thank you for being so brave," Mom said, hugging me and rubbing my shoulder. "You're the strongest person I know." I shrugged and Mom added," And thank you for hanging out with Jude. You're helping him open up. Well, I gotta go get stuff for dinner. I'll be back in an hour." I nodded and Mom kissed my head before she walked out.

After she left, I pulled out my laptop and saw a message. It said:

 **Hey Super Callie. Heard your back in town. Wanna go grab coffee sometime?**

I knew it was AJ so I answered.

 **Me: Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe. You should come to the barbecue we're having tonight. My dad's coming.**

 **AJ: Maybe. Will you be nice to me?**

 **Me: Maybe.**

 **AJ: Ok. Bye Callie. I'll see you later.**

 **Me: Bye.**

"So, who was that?"I heard Mariana's voice ask, and I saw her in the doorway.

"AJ," I answered, closing my laptop. "He wants to see me."

"And you're gonna go out with him?" Mariana asked, sitting next to me. "Like just you and him?"

"No," I replied. "I told him he could come to the barbecue that moms are having tonight. "

"Oh," Mari said softly. "So, are you guys gonna go on a date?"

"Maybe like tomorrow," I answered. "We might go get coffee. You know like somewhere public."

"Mom told me about the panic attacks," Mariana said quietly. "So, when are you going to tell Jesus about what happened? He's gonna figure out sooner or later, and he's been wondering why you haven't been as close with him."

"I'm going to tell him," I said. "But I have been avoiding it. I don't want him to treat me differently. And until I can handle these panic attacks, I'd rather not rehash what happened."

Mariana nodded and hugged me. "I love you Callie. Hey, we need to go shopping. We didn't go the last time you were here."

"I know, but we should probably start getting the stuff ready for the barbecue," I said, standing up off her bed. "Come on."

-linebreak-

The doorbell rang and I opened it, revealing AJ. "This is for you, Super Callie," AJ said handing me a a folded piece of paper.

I unfolded the paper and read aloud," The adventures of Super Callie. Nice. I've missed you, AJ. And I like the artwork," I said, looking at the mini comic that AJ made.

"I've missed you too," AJ said. "So is everybody out back?"

I nodded and said," Yeah, my dad's not here yet, though. Hey, by the way, moms are fostering two new kids right now. The older one's Brandon and the younger one's Jude."

"Cool," AJ said. "So have you thought about taking me up on my offer?"

"We can go get coffee tomorrow," I said, opening the door to the backyard. "But you better not try anything."

"Is that how you see me?" AJ asked jokingly. "I just thought we could catch up and talk for a little bit."

"I know," I said, AJ following me to moms. "Look who's here," I said, pointing to AJ.

"AJ, long time no see," Mama said, giving him a hug. "You still doing good in college?"

"Yes I am," AJ said, smiling. "Happy to be out for the summer thpugh."

"I bet you are," Stef said, opening the grill. "Callie has your father called you to tell you when he's going to be here?"

"No," I answered. Suddenly, my phone rang and the contact name said Dad. "Speak of the devil," I muttered as i answered the phone. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey Cals," Dad said. "I'm at your Moms. Can you come open the door?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," I said as I walked through the backyard gate. I hung up the phone and shouted," Hey Dad! You can come through here."

Dad turned towards me and smiled, walking through the gate. "Thanks, Callie," Dad said, and I nodded as he walked into the backyard.

"Mike, you made it," Mama said, smiling towards Mike. This was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ's POV

I was sitting next to Callie when she stood up and said," I'm gonna go in the house for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered, as she walked towards the back door and into the house.

I walked over to Stef, who watched Callie walk in, and asked," Hey, is Callie okay? She's seemed a little off all night."

"Ummm, hold on," Stef said. "I'll go check on her. Thanks AJ." I nodded, and watched as Stef walked into the house. Lena soon followed.

"Where are they going?" Mariana asked, eyeing the back door.

"They followed Callie," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "She seemed upset. I don't know if I said something that upset her or-"

"You didn't do anything," Mariana said. "She's been upset and she's had a lot of things on her mind. She seemed pretty happy when you asked her out, though."

"Well she told me that she broke up with Issac," I said, shrugging. "Maybe I should go check on her..."

"Uh, maybe we should just leave that to my moms," Mariana suggested.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I asked somewhat angrily. "Callie has been acting weird and you and Stef won't tell me anything. Callie hasn't been herself and I'm worried that I said something."

"AJ, calm down!" Mariana said. "Callie's not mad at you. She's just- sorry it's not my place to tell you."

"Fine," I said, setting my cup down and walking towards the back door. "I'll just ask her myself." I walked in the house and I walked to the stairs. I walked up the stairs and I heard soft sniffles coming from Mariana's room. "Callie?" No answer. I pushed the door open some and I said," Callie, are you okay?"

I looked at Callie, who was laying on Mariana's bed, and she looked up at me. "I'm fine. Just please, I want to be alone. Just please."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you," I said softly. "I'll be out back. Where are Stef and Lena? I thought they followed you in."

"They are in their room," Callie answered, sniffling. "I'll be outside in a few minutes."

"You know, I just realized that I've never been in this room," I said casually. "Do ypu think Mariana would mind if I came in?"

"Probably not," Callie said. I walked in and put my hands in my pockets. "You can sit here," Callie said, sitting up and patting the spot next to her.

I shrugged and sat down, saying," Mariana said that you had been upset about something, and she said that it wasn't her place to tell me."

"Well she's right," Callie said. "Umm, I don't want to talk about it right now. Mybe tomorrow after we go get coffee."

"I'm sorry that I ever broke up with you," I said, putting my hand on top of Callie's. She looked nervous for a moment.

"I'm sorry you did too," Callie said, chuckling. "But you know I have to go back to college when the year starts again. It's out of state. I just don't know what would happen if we tried to date while I was at college."

"Hold on," I said laughing. "We haven't even gone on our first date yet."

"Come on," Callie said, grabbing my hand. "We have to go back down before anybody gets suspicious."

-linebreak-

It was dark out, and Callie and I were sitting by each other on the patio couch in the backyard. I realized that Callie looked cold, so I pulled off my jacket and said," Here. You look cold."

"Thanks," Callie said, pulling my jacket around her. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. Or else I might've gotten really lonely."

"No problem," I said. "I've would've been lonely too. So are we still going on a date tomorrow."

"Since when is tomorrow a date?" Callie asked, smiling. I shrugged and Callie said," Okay. It's a date then."

"Ughh, I better get back to my place," I said, looking at my watch. "Hey you xan come over tonight if you want." Callir looked at me akwardly and I said quickly," No not for that. I just figured we could talk, watch a movie..." Callie nodded. "Okay. Well we better get back to my apartment."

Callie geld my hand as we walked into the house and said," Hey moms, I'm going to AJ's. Love you."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Lena asked her, giving Callie a light hug. Callie nodded

"Okay, love," Stef said. "As long as you're sure. Have a good night." Callie walked outside and I was about to follow when I heard Stef say," Hey, AJ. Could you come here a minute?" I looked at Stef and she said," That's our daughter that's in your car. Now I don't know why, but Callie feels safe with you. If you do anything to compromise her safety, it will not be pretty.:

I nodded and said," Don't worry. I would never hurt Callie. Thanks for the food, talk to you guys later."

As I walked out of the house, I saw Callie looking around nervously. She caught sight of me and instantly relaxed. I walked up to the car and got in.

"Ready to go?" I asked, starting up the car. Callie nodded and we pulled out of the driveway and headed to my apartment. The whole drive I was thinking about Callie and who could've made her feel unsafe.

 **A/N: Sorry I'm just now updating. I've been having problems with my account and everything. I will be updating my other stories soon as well. Thanjs for reading. Please review.**


End file.
